Hadrian Peverell The Lost Potter Rewrite
by Ethan3542
Summary: A neglected brother to the spoiled girl-who-lived hear of a devious plot against him. He discovers along a journey friends, power, a teacher and a new life altogether, the Wizarding Britain is not ready for this. WCWL RAVENCLAW/POLITICAL/RICH/PUREBLOOD/NECROMANCER Harry, WANDCRAFTER Neville, ALCHEMIST OC, WARD EXPERT Susan


A scream resonated in the hospital wing, right when the clock struck twelve. Lily was giving birth to two young children. Hadrian James Potter, when twelve rang on the clock, and a minute later Violet Lily Potter. A prophecy destined for one. And as the three slept on, they didn't hear the words, whispered in the silence of the night.

Twins, Born On An Eclipse,

Separated At Young Age,

The Girl, Who Was Famous,

For Something The Boy Did.

A Decision Shall Apart Drive Them Forever,

For Two Sides In A War,

Darkness And Light, Ending Forever,

For Shadows, Balance, To Take Over...

And at barely 1, both had different personalities. Violet was basking in attention, enjoying it, and was often loud and crying. She had red hair and hazel eyes. Her godfather was Albus Dumbledore and her godmother was Mary McDonald, a shallow witch, considering makeup and money as the most important things in life, but could despite this be a loyal friend. Hadrian was a quiet one, never cried, and his eyes often glowed with power. He had raven hair, as silk and emerald eyes. His godparents were Sirius Black and Alice Longbottom nee Bell.

Hadrian was a strange kid. He didn't trust easily. And even with his parents he never spoke; only looked, with a strange coldness in his eyes. Of course he had every right to, after his parents practically didn't care for him because Violet was their savior, she was a girl; she's special and all that. Hadrian mostly stayed with his grandparents, who he called Chus and Rea. His godfather Siri and Remy, his unofficial uncle. Then, later he grew fond of his father's godmother, Poppy Pomfrey, who he called Pop and his father's god siblings, Edgar and Amelia Bones, now know to Hadrian has Gar and Meli. He also later grew close to Minerva McGonnagall who he called, much to Siri and Remy's amusement, Aunt Minnie.

But it all changed, one night on Samhain. A cold, blowing wind was rocking the trees. The old Godric's Hollow's Potter cottage. Inside, 4 people, twins and their grandparents. And should someone break in, and try to kill young Hadrian, only to be stopped from said young man, no one would ever know. His sister, the supposed savior because of her being the first female Potter in 14 generations, and because of a small scar in a V shape left by some wood, and the huge amount of power she radiated, while young Hadrian's energy was depleted. Not thinking more than they should, they thought their son, Hadrian, was just weak. On his back was a mark, an emblem. A mark in the form of a shield, and in the middle, a small gem shining red.

Hadrian Potter was a confident boy, which in itself was a miracle due to his family's attitude towards him. Neglected by his parents and taunted at every chance by his sister. His parents thought him a squib because of the fact he never had accidental magic. What James and Lily didn't realize was that young Hadrian had control. He had incredible mind abilities which allowed him to have control of his magic, not letting it show. He was young, only five, but already was shaping up into a handsome young man. Raven dark hair and piercing green eyes. He had some baby fat, but not so much and it would disappear soon.

And at that age, Hadrian ran away. Sure his parents didn't love him, but he was accustomed to that, but when he overheard a conversation his parents had with the weird old man with the long beard. They were talking about him, how he barely had any magic and how it would be best to give his magic to his sister, because Voldemort, the man who attacked he and his grandparents (he refused to consider his sister being attacked as she was in no way a victim) was still alive, and a prophecy said only his sister would be able to defeat him. Of course, only Hadrian knew that was stupid, as he was the one hit by the man's curse on that faithful night. Then, they would obliviate him and send him to an orphanage. That was all he needed to hear, he went to his room, passed his sister's room where he took some money, and left. He willed himself at Diagon Alley. There he went to Gringott's, and asked for an Inheritance and an Ability test. The goblin, surprised by the politeness and the respect in the voice of the 5 year old, brought him to the Director, Ragnok, who performed the tests. While the blood was mixing with the parchment, they waited anxiously while text appeared.

 _Inheritance Test_

 _Name_

 _Hadrian James Potter_

 _Lineage_

 _Heir to the Origin House of Gryffindor_

 _Heir presumptive to the Most Ancient & Most Noble House of Black_

 _Heir to the Most Ancient & Most Noble House of Peverell_

 _Heir to the Most Ancient & Most Noble House of Potter (Disowned)_

 _Heir to the Ancient House of Evans_

 _Wizengamot Inherited Seats_

 _Gryffindor: 10_

 _Peverell: 7_

 _Potter: 7 (Disowned)_

 _Vaults_

 _Vault 1: Peverell Family & Heirloom Vault_

 _galleons_

 _547 Heirlooms (Armors, Weapons, Gems, Jewelry)_

 _35.000 Books_

 _Vault 5: Gryffindor Family Vault_

 _400.000.000 galleons_

 _Vault 6: Gryffindor Heirloom Vault_

 _723 Heirlooms (Armors, Weapons, Gems, Jewelry)_

 _10.000 Books_

 _Vault 11: Potter Family Vault (Disowned)_

 _galleons_

 _Vault 21: Potter Heirloom Vault (Disowned)_

 _1037 Heirlooms (Armors, Weapons, Gems, Jewelry)_

 _30.000 Books_

 _Vault 327: Evans Family & Heirloom Vault_

 _750.000 Galleons_

 _321 Heirlooms (Armors, Weapons, Gems, Jewelry)_

 _10.000 Books_

 _Properties_

 _Potter Manor – Southern Scotland (Disowned)_

 _(Unplottable, Anti-Fire, Anti-Flood, Anti-Pest, Muggle Repelling)_

 _Potter Cottage – Godric's Hollow (Disowned)_

 _(Unplottable, Fidelius, Muggle Repelling)_

 _Potter Isles – Bermuda Triangle (Disowned)_

 _(Unplottable, Muggle Repelling, Fidelius Familia)_

 _Peverell Manor – Ravenwood_

 _(Unplottable, Anti-Fire, Anti-Flood, Anti-Pest, Anti-Theft, Muggle Repelling)_

 _Gryffindor Castle – Hogwarts_

 _(Unplottable, Anti-Fire, Anti-Flood, Anti-Pest, Anti Apparition & Portkey, Muggle Repelling)_

 _Evans Townhouse – 23 Scotstern Street, London_

 _(Unplottable)_

 _Abilities Test_

 _Name_

 _Hadrian James Potter_

 _Magic ID_

 _625 (High Sorcerer)_

 _Abilities_

 _Parseltongue (Partially Blocked)_

 _Parselmagic (Blocked)_

 _Metamorphmagus (Blocked)_

 _Fire Elemental (Blocked)_

 _Natural Occlumency (Active)_

 _Aura Sight (Blocked)_

 _Mage Sense (Blocked)_

 _Magic (50% Blocked)_

 _Mind Capacities (50% Blocked)_

 _Photographic Memory (Blocked)_

"Huh" was all Hadrian could say. A look at the two goblins showed the both with their mouth hanging open and their eyes wide. "Can someone explain this?"

That snapped them out of their shock. Ragnok looked back at the parchment a moment before looking at Hadrian.

"Of course. Now the Inheritance test first. It shows that you are the heir to the Houses of Peverell, Gryffindor and Evans, as well as the heir to Black as long as Sirius Black has no child. You are also the heir to Potter, or were, but since James Potter disowned you, you are not anymore. Peverell was the most respected family in the entire Wizarding History, thought to be instinct. Gryffindor is a line that married into Potter like Peverell, but no one in your family ever though to take a test and therefore never knew of those two families. James Potter has never taken the headship of those families and therefore was unable to disown you from those houses. Evans is an Ancient house long thought to be extinct. You have 17 seats or votes on the Wizengamot because of said houses. As heir to Black you would have 7 more but as your position as heir isn't confirmed, it doesn't show on the test. The vaults are pretty basic stuff, as well as properties. Now abilities, Parseltongue and Parselmagic are the language and derived magic of snakes. In Britain it is considered a dark ability, so I would recommend keeping it secret. A metamorphmagus is someone who can change appearances at will. A fire elemental is someone who can use the element of fire, without a wand or even using magic, it comes from within you. Occlumency is mind magic and the defense of your mind, as well as the organization of your mind. Aura Sight is the gift of seeing magic and souls" Ragnok was then interrupted by Hadrian's murmur of "cool…", before continuing with a small smile, " Mage Sense is the ability to sense magic, or concentrations of it, and that is all. Any Questions?" Ragnok finished, a bit breathless.

"No, I think I got it all" Hadrian said, amazed. He was worried about the blocks, but knew that that could have been an accidental magic block never removed that morphed into covering his magical abilities.

The meeting was then quickly concluded, with three goblins sages removing his block, and him choosing a new name "Hadrian Charlus Peverell".

In the 6 years he was gone, he learned a lot. He had found refuge with the oldest ally of the House of Peverell, Nicholas Flamel, his wife Perenelle and his son Ignatius, who quickly became his best friend. He remained in contact with Neville and his parents, as well as Amelia and Edgar's daughter, Susan. Uncle Nick as he wanted to be called thought all 4 of them about the subjects at Hogwarts and more. Hadrian learned about Necromancy, also called Death-Magic, and Soul-Magic. Ignatius was thought Alchemy and Potions. Neville was thought about Wand-Crafting, Herbology and Astrology. Susan was thought about warding and curse-breaking. All of them became animaguses, each with two forms except Hadrian, who had four. Susan was a Pegasus and a Dolphin. Neville was Wolverine and an Earth Phoenix. Ignatius was a Shadow Wolf and an Eagle. Hadrian was a Silver Lion, a Fire Phoenix, a Chameleon and a Dark Raven. They had learned Politics and History, Wanded and Wandless Magic, and Staff Usage.

Now the four of them were sitting in the Hogwarts Express, Neville leaning on the window, Susan lying her feet on Ignatius' legs, which were lying on the opposite bench. Hadrian was crossed-legged meditating. They all jumped when the door opened suddenly, and there, a red haired chubby girl, a bushy haired girl and a red haired boy stood.

"You know, it's polite to knock" Susan huffed.

"This compartment is mine!" The red haired girl declared, daring them with her eyes to stay.

Hadrian snorted, Neville rolled his eyes, Ignatius fell off the bench laughing, and Susan muttered something about spoiled princesses and arrogant celebrities.

"She's right you know, get out!" the boy snarled and glared, causing the four to laugh at how pathetic he looked.

"Yeah, she's Violet Potter you know, if she says it's her seat, it is" that caused the four to stop lauging.

Hadrian smirked, "Oh great majesty, oh we humbly apologize, and go get another seat."

Violet smirked at the beginning, feeling quite smug, before glaring at Hadrian at the end of the statement.

Ignatius shook his head, before continuing the banter, "Your family name, Potter, may be worth a lot, but it has nothing on 4 Most Ancient and Most Noble Houses, now out" before snapping his fingers causing them to be pushed off the doorway and the door to close and lock, which made them all laugh again.

Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,

But don't judge on what you see,

I'll eat myself if you can find

A smarter hat than me.

You can keep your bowlers black,

Your top hats sleek and tall,

for I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat

And I can cap them all.

There's nothing hidden in your head

The Sorting Hat can't see,

So try me on and I will tell you

Where you ought to be.

You might belong in Gryffindor,

Where dwelve the brave at heart,

Their daring, nerve and chivalry,

Set Gryffindor apart;

You might belong in Hufflepuff

Where they are just and loyal,

Those patient Hufflepuffs are true,

And unafraid of toil;

Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,

If you've a ready mind,

Where those of wit and learning,

Will always find their kinds;

Or perhaps in Slytherin,

where you'll meet your real friends,

Those cunning folk use any means,

To achieve their ends;

So put me on! Don't be afraid!

And don't get in a flap!

You're in safe hands (though I have none)

For I'm a Thinking Cap

Those were the words the sorting hat sang, resonating through the walls of the Great Hall. And Hadrian barely heard when Professor McGonagall started calling out names.

"Abbot, Hannah"

"HUFFLEPUFF"

"Bones, Susan"

Susan advanced towards the hat, and it didn't take long for the hat to place her into Hufflepuff.

"Boot, Terry"

"RAVENCLAW"

"Brocklehurst, Mandy"

"RAVENCLAW"

"Brown, Lavender"

"GRYFFINDOR"

"Bulstrode, Millicient"

"SLYTHERIN"

"Crabbe, Vincent"

"SLYTHERIN"

"Davies, Tracey"

"SLYTHERIN"

"Flamel, Ignatius"

That turned a lot of heads, and even Potter and Weasley could see that alienating them could be dangerous for them. The hat hesitated for about a minute before calling out "RAVENCLAW" which table erupted into cheers.

During that, Dumbledore was troubled. He didn't even know Nicholas had a son, much less that he was attending Hogwarts.

"Flinch-Fletchley, Justin"

"HUFFLEPUFF"

"Finnigan, Seamus"

"GRYFFINDOR"

"Goyle, Gregory"

"SLYTHERIN"

"Granger, Hermione"

"GRYFFINDOR"

'Well, we won't be with her at least' Hadrian thought as he saw the annoying bushy haired witch cheer.

"Greengrass, Daphne"

"SLYTHERIN"

"Longbottom, Neville"

Neville advanced slowly, putting the hat down, who after three seconds called out "HUFFLEPUFF".

"MacDougal, Morag"

"RAVENCLAW"

"Malfoy, Draco"

The hat took long, seemingly arguing with a mortified boy before...

"GRYFFINDOR"

The hat fell off of Malfoy's head as he fainted, while everyone's eyes widened, except Hadrian's, Neville's, Susan's and Ignatius' who each had a smirk.

The names continued, "Moon", "Nott" and "Parkinson" all went to Slytherin, while "Patil" went to Ravenclaw and her sister, "Patil" went to Gryffindor. "Perks" went to Hufflepuff and then...

"Peverell, Hadrian"

The reaction was immediate for the purebloods, knowing that the Peverell's had the ultimate political power, and could potentially overrule any Wizengamot Decisions.

Malfoy got a hungry look in his eyes, as did Parkinson and several others. Dumbledore sat on his throne, disturbed; he didn't know the Peverell's even existed any more. Hadrian walked slowly to the stool, gently putting the hat on his head.

'Hmm, interesting. I'm not sure where to put you, young Potter. Or Peverell, whichever you prefer. Gryffindor is out, as is Slytherin, you are extremely intelligent, cunning, you can be brave, but you think with your mind, not with your heart, and you don't have the mentality for Slytherin. You are loyal, and hardworking. But you are also wise and you value knowledge. Be careful of the Headmaster, young man, you will cause quite a stir when he learns who you are'

"RAVENCLAW"

"Potter, Violet"

The hall quieted down in whispers, everyone thinking the girl-who-lived would be in Gryffindor until...

"SLYTHERIN"

Another thud as he fainted, just as Malfoy had. Meanwhile Dumbledore mentally hit his head on the table. There was so much controversy. First a Gryffindor Malfoy, then a Peverell, out of his range in Ravenclaw and then the girl-savior in Slytherin.

"Thomas, Dean"

"GRYFFINDOR"

"Turpin, Lisa"

"RAVENCLAW"

The young lady in question sat in front of him, seemingly observing him.

"Weasley, Ronald"

Everyone tensed, expecting another interesting turn of event, which proved true when the hat called...

"SLYTHERIN"

Another thud as the third of the evening fainted. Hadrian smirked in thanks to the hat, while Dumbledore looked murderous and the other Weasleys looked at Ron in disgust.

"Zabini, Blaise"

"SLYTHERIN"

After the feast, which was curiously quiet, he made his way with everyone else to Ravenclaw Tower, snorting at the fact anyone could get in as long as you could answer a riddle. Ignatius settled into the bed next to him. Getting ready to sleep, Hadrian smiled, it was a good day.


End file.
